pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Mudie
Ian Mayelstone Mudie (1 March 1911 – 23 October 1976) was an Australian poet and prose author.Philip Butterss, Mudie, Ian Mayelston (1911–1976), Australian Dictionary of Biography, National Centre of Biography, Australian National University, ADB.ANU.edu.au, Web, Mar. 17, 2012. Life Mudie was born in Adelaide. He was the grandson of well-known Anglican minister William Henry Mudie. His father, Henry Mayelston Mudie, was influential in the growth of the Savings Bank of South Australia. He married Renee Dunford Doble on 30 October 1934. Encouraged by P.R. Stephensen, who published one of his poems in his magazine The Publicist in 1937, he became associated with the Jindyworobak Movement in 1939 and in 1941 moved to Sydney and became involved in Australia First. He was a friend of Miles Franklin and Colin Thiele, and attracted favourable criticism from Xavier Herbert. He took an active part in various national writers' bodies in Australia. He was a strong critic of white Australians' treatment of Indigenous people. The Australian literary historian, Brian Clunes Ross has written :"Ian Mudie in The Australian Dream (1943), revealed the delusory quality of the nationalist perception of Australia through its refusal to take into account the destruction of the natural environment and of Aboriginal culture.… the Jindyworobaks … were often misrepresented by critics who claimed that the movement aimed to base Australian culture on Aboriginal culture. The Jindyworobaks were interested in Aborigines, and if white Australians are now able to recognise the grim impact of their civilisation on the Aboriginal inhabitants of the country, the Jindyworobaks are partly responsible…. the Jindyworobaks … wanted to achieve a harmonious relationship between cuture and the environment, and realised that Aboriginal culture embodied it. This was an example from which they could learn, not by imitation, but by coming to understand and accept the conditions which the environment imposes on them." (Australian Literature and Australian Culture) After the second World War Mudie conducted research into the paddlesteamers of the Murray-Darling river system and in 1961 published the book "Riverboats". He also wrote the story of "The Wreck of The Admella" off the south-east coast of South Australia and "The Heroic Journey of John McDougall Stuart". He died in London and his ashes were scattered on the Murray River. Recognition His 1963 collection, The North-Bound Rider, won the Grace Leven Prize for Poetry.Ian Mudie, Oxford Companion to Australian Literature, Answers.com, Web, Mar. 17, 2012. Publications Poetry * Corroboree to the Sun sample. Melbourne: Hawthorn Press, 1940. *''This Is Australia. Adelaide: F.E. Cork, 1941. * ''The Australian Dream. Adelaide : Jindyworobak, 1943. * Their Seven Stars Unseen. Adelaide: Jindyworobak, 1943. * Poems, 1934-1944. Mebourne: Georgian House, 1945. * The Blue Crane: Poems. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1959. * The North-Bound Rider. Adelaide: Rigby, 1963. *''Wreck of the 'Admella'.'' Adelaide: Rigby, 1966. * Look, The Kingfisher! Melbourne: Hawthorne House, 1970. * Selected Poems, 1934-1974. West Melbourne, Vic: Nelson, 1976. Non-fiction * Riverboats. Adelaide: Rigby, 1961. * The Heroic Journey of John McDouall Stuart. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1968. Juvenile *''The Christmas Kangaroo'' (ilustrated by Trevor Clare). Adelaide: Frank Cork, 1946. *''Rivers of Australia''. Adelaide: Rigby / San Francisco: Tri-Ocean Books, 1966. *''Australia Today''. London: Kaye & Ward, 1970. *''New Zealand Today''. London: Kaye & Ward, 1973. *''River Rivals'' (illustrated by Walter Cunningham). London: Collins, 1975. Edited * Poets at War: An anthology of verse by Australian servicemen. Melbourne: Georgian House, 1944. * The Jindyworobak Anthology (1946) *''Favourite Australian Poems''. Adelaide: Rigby, 1963. *''Australian Landscapes in Colour'' (with various artists). Adelaide: Rigby, 1975. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ian Mudie, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 24, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Ian Mudie at AllPoetry (9 poems). ;About *Ian Mudie at AustLit * Mudie, Ian Mayelston (1911–1976) in the Australian Dictionary of Biography. * Ian Mudie in the Oxford Companion to Australian Literature. Category:1911 births Category:1976 deaths Category:Australian poets Category:People from Adelaide Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets